LSN
LSN (formerly Laser Sonic Network) is an American television network, owned by Old Dominion Media. The network broadcasts 24 hours a day. History Foundation The LSTV9 was officially founded on April 25, 1965, at 7:00 AM, with a broadcast of the children's program. In 1966, LSTV9 has renamed to Laser Sonic Network. That's why, in 1970, Laser Studios opened on the 5th anniversary day. It was only in February 1972 that Laser Sonic Inc. transferred the rest of the operations to the new Complex. In 1974, Sonic and Tails, LSN's most successful and longest-running Cartoon, premiered and it ended in 1995. 1970s In 1975, the LSN, which was 10 years in the air, was forced by the Federal Government, during the military regime, not to exhibit Prower For Fly, with 34 recorded chapters. Also, the station counted on a national schedule. In place, the reprise of the novel King Oki of 1972 was put. In 1985, with the end of the regime and the censorship, with the possession of the civil government, the new version of the novel returned to be recorded and exhibited with success. In the same year, it premiered the Special Case, which came on the air weekly (April-December) and remained on-air until 1995. Another premiere was Sunday Late Night Movies, the movie session hosted by LSN. The beginning of the LSN as a network of affiliated broadcasters throughout the country began in 1979 when it was broadcast on National News, the first national network newscast, still transmitted by the broadcaster and the national audience leader. 1980s Throughout the 1980s the station consolidated its position as the second place in the preference of the national viewer. In the children's line, the great success is the program of the Bozo clown. In 1983, premiered the "LSN Reporter" in the air to this day. In the same year, the program "SuperStar", also the leader of the audience and still transmitted on Sundays, entered the air. In 1984, they premiered Local Now (Inspired by the format of the Praça TV On Rede Globo). The 1990s: Fall of LSN In March 1990, the LSN reporter returned on Tuesday nights. In may, the LSN reporter switches to Friday nights. The 25-year-old broadcaster featured the 25 Year Festival. On March 19, 1991, the station underwent heavy flooding that affected theatrical structures and technical structure (video devices, cameras, sets, etc.). A major rain forced the station out of the air as the water was already rising rapidly in the station's parking lot. Soon after, employees used a camera and a microphone and improvised a live link over a boat that floated on the spot. Scenery factory cameras and equipment were washed away by the flood; Nothing has been recovered. According to information from employees of the time, Laser Sonic Inc. Sonic The Globo Maker was not in the place because he was traveling. When it arrived, it saw an estimated damage of almost 700 million, which ended up generating a generalized crisis in the station until the beginning of the following year. On March 15, 1993, which did not show its schedule until 19:40. The LSN left the air as of 2:35 pm. For 40 minutes the strikers were able to publicize in the NY putting a slide on the air denouncing the payments and the scrapping of the station. Immediately, the strike of officials began, with the following message: "We are out of the air for lack of payment of the months of December, January, February, and part of the thirteenth of 1992". At 3:15 p.m., the station returned to the air in NY for four minutes. Then it came out of thin air. The occupation found no resistance. At 4:30 p.m., a new group of employees decided to enter the building, causing a certain amount of uproar. On April 1, 1996, Laser Sonic Network was acquired by Turner-Visa Cable Entertainment. Because of the loss of audience (which led to the sale, crisis, and strike) from 1992 to 1993, the first affiliated broadcasters of the 1960s and 1970s left LSN to Cartoon Network/CNN And MTV/Nick. The LSN Network enters the year 1998 with the first signs of wear: The novel King Of China was low profits and the news programs were worn. Allied to this, the US and world economic situation were not stable since the Asian crisis of October 1997, with interest rates on the rise. The debt of the issuer increased more and more as they were not paid. In September, the situation of LSN leads to the loss of audience and exit of presenters. Falling to fifth place in a hearing, the situation worsens with the decisions of affiliated broadcasters since the 1980s and 1990s to leave the LSN Network, migrating to Cartoon Network/CNN And MTV/Nick. On January 1, 1999, LSN and NBC are the only networks to fully convey the inauguration ceremony of re-elected News John, although they do not have the Journalism Department. On May 20, the TV Critique website states that the LSN Network will change its name and the highest rated is the TV Omega. On May 28, the new name for LSN Network is presented: Rede TV! America. "Six names were presented to the public and this was the one chosen," said Antonio Fadiga, director general of total communication for the agency FisherAmérica. According to him, the simplicity of the name is an attempt to surprise. "It's a name that is already part of people's daily lives and will become a reference for former Manchete (Brazil) and former LSN." The new logo has not yet been defined. On July 5, the TV Critique website reveals that the name Rede TV! Can rename, because the new name of the LSN Network has not been filed and comments on the backstage a possible name change. On August 1, 1999, RedeTV! America Is launched, in place of the LSN Network, but still uses TV!, since the newscast First Edition and RedeTV! Clip Show remains on schedule. From then on the name LSN lets itself be officially shown, although the exchange took place on May 10. At 6 o'clock, 59 minutes and 32 seconds of November 15, 1999, without any ceremony and suddenly, appeared the commercial of the American series I Dream of Jeannie, lasting 30 seconds. Then the RedeTV America logo appeared! With the opening of America TV!, with a duration of 30 minutes, being the first television program of the broadcaster. So that day, the official opening of RedeTV! America. RedeTV America is the America division of the TV network RedeTV. RedeTV America provides the America people with programming from RedeTV in the Portuguese language. The 2000s (Return of LSN) At midnight on September 27, 2007, RedeTV America was aired after the current Reality program, when it was officially replaced by the return of LSN, with a news program, when Laser Sonic inc. Completed 43 years. The professionals of RedeTV America were, for the most part, dismissed. LSN has taken the signal of RedeTV America, Thus, LSN has already debuted with a network of 101 affiliated open broadcasters. 2010s On April 18, 2010, the station launches the 45-year campaign of the broadcaster. Sonic X And Spongebob premiered on TV Kids On the night of April 6, 2014, in the middle of the electronic magazine SuperStar, the creator of several logos of the LSN Network since 1976, created a cleaner and moving logo that in the idents, would be used for the new programming of 2014. On April 5, 2017, LSN introduced an updated logo, with an updated on-air look created by its in-house design team and Brand New School. On January 30, 2019, Laser Sonic Network, now rebranded as LSN, rebranded and partnered with its sister channel Screen, which will become LSN's worldwide equivalent. It also introduced a new slogan: Watch Big. Category:1965 Category:2007 Category:Old Dominion Media Category:Television Category:Television networks in the United States Category:TV channels in the United States Category:United States Category:Television channels in the United States Category:Television networks Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:TV networks in the United States Category:TV networks Category:1960s Category:Television channels and stations established in 1965 Category:2000s Category:Regal Group Network